(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle washing systems and, more particularly, to a tire applicator for applying a tire solution to the tires of a vehicle passing through a vehicle washing system.
(2) Description of Related Art
Vehicle washing systems have long been known in the art. By way of example, automatic vehicle-washing systems are well-known and are in widespread use for washing passenger automobiles, trucks, buses, railroad equipment, and the like. A typical system includes a conveyor for moving the vehicle through the installation, and a series of power-driven brushes which are moved around the vehicle under a drenching spray of water and soap or detergent to remove dirt and grease. The washed vehicle is given a spray of clean rinse water, and is then moved to a drying station. Finally, after being washed and dried, the conveyor pushes the vehicle from the washing system.
As an enhancement over traditional vehicle-washing systems, some modern systems have been devised to provide a tire treatment to the vehicle's tires. The tire treatment is tire solution that is intended to improve the look and longevity of the vehicle's tires. Thus, after being washed and dried, a tire solution is sprayed on the passing vehicle's tires. While applicable for applying the tire solution to the passing vehicle's tires, the spray inherently disperses the tires solution onto the vehicle's wheels and other unintended surfaces. Such overspray can be damaging to the environment as it results in excessive dispersal of the chemical tire solution, some of which is washed into the storm drain system or flung from the vehicle's wheels as the vehicle is driven along a road.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a system for applying a tire solution directly to a vehicle's tires as the vehicle passes through a vehicle washing system.